


Psych Class

by celestila68



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lots of it, Multi, Smut, other ships too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestila68/pseuds/celestila68
Summary: Everyone is in love with the hunky, handsome, charming, perfect Psych Prof on campus, his classes always filling to the brim with students from all majors, just so they can all scramble for the front row and stare at him for an hour. This includes a trio of best friends, who are about to discover that their Prof is more than just a dream hunk - he's a wild ride. His outcast, quiet GA could've told them that from the beginning, though.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin, Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Fall Session is Underway

**Author's Note:**

> [ Because sometimes, after your friend sends you so many fanfics, you get inspired to write your own. This came to me after reading a few Day6 fics that were never finished, which can be pretty frustrating as a reader, especially when they're well written and you want to know how it ends but you can't possibly infer what happens because who knows what kind of twist the author intended to throw in there? It's also inspired by how each of the Day6 members seem to have little bromance crushes on Sungjin, the which I'd like to exploit for all us nasty MyDays 🙂 Enjoy! ]

"Holy Shit."

If there was one defining trait one could use to fully describe Park Jaehyung, it'd be unceremonious. He was anything but subtle as he gawked at the man taking his place at the podium in front of the two hundred plus students settling into their seats. His eyes were wide with wonder, his glasses making them seem even larger and exaggerating the expression of pure shock on his face even further. It was SitCom worthy, causing Wonpil to snicker while getting all of his things organized in front of him in the seat next to Jae. 

Brian, on the other side of Jae, grabbed the elder by the arm and yanked him down into his seat. Jae still stared on, shameless. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing? I thought it was just a rumor." 

Brian rolls his eyes, and Wonpil only laughs further, shaking his head. 

"I told you guys!" Wonpil had had Professor Park for Intro to Psychology the year before, so he knew all about the hottest Prof on campus and had had first hand experience ogling him. Needless to say, Wonpil had sat front row the whole semester, and had decided filling his electives up with more Psych courses was ideal. At this rate, he could make Psychology his minor. He pauses what he's doing, planting an elbow on his desk and setting his chin in his hand, gazing on the Prof with a dreamy, lovesick smile. "He's so handsome~ Wait until you hear his lectures. His voice is so-- Ugh!" 

Jae's mouth twitches into a lop-sided smile, his eyes fixed on his new teacher. Brian can only scoff and shake his head. Wonpil and Jae were both shameless in their own ways, and totally embarrassing. The only reason Brian had agreed to take this class with them was because he was genuinely interested in Psychology, and it'd make for a nice break from all of his stupid business courses. It got tiring after a while, hearing about the same terms and 'teamwork strategies' over and over again. Looking over at his two friends, though, he'd gladly take those boring, repetitive lectures over hearing these two gush all class. Whether they were right or not - Brian had eyes after all, and yes, Professor Park was indeed pretty attractive - this wasn't the time to be checking out hot guys. 

"Could you two please stop drooling? You're embarrassing me." 

Jae snaps from his daze, looking over his best friend and blinking. "What?" He's left clueless, taking a moment to process what Brian had said. But, when Jae looks over the crowd of students, guys and girls alike were all whispering, staring, giggling even, over the impossibly handsome and charming looks of Professor Park Sungjin. "Hate to break it to you, Bri, but I think you're the odd one out here."

Wonpil scoffs. "Yeah, him and the GA." 

Wonpil gestures off to the front row where Dowoon, Sungjin's perpetual GA and social outcast was seated. Dowoon always got the job as GA because he was the only one who get through the interview with his composure in check and all of his saliva still in his mouth. Rumors of him being asexual had floated around campus, though some had deemed him simply into anime girls since he had been caught watching Madoka Magica during his office hours on more than one occasion. 

Brian's eyes settle on the back of Dowoon's head, and off in the front row the younger male feels an itch on the back of his head. He turns, eyes locking briefly with Brian's, who quickly looks away after holding his gaze for a moment. Dowoon gives a puzzled look, before returning his attention back to his laptop. 

Professor Park adjusts his mic on the collar of his well-fitting navy button up, then clears his throat to grab the room's attention. He throws a dashing smile to the crowded room, earning a few swooning sighs from the clusters of girls hoarded near the front of the room. 

"Hello class, and welcome to Twentieth Century Psychology."

* * *

By the end of class, Brian was ready to bonk Jae and Wonpil's heads together. 

The two men were walking ahead of him, gushing about Professor Park and how amazing his lecture was, how dreamy his voice sounded, and all things nasty and gross. Brian suffered a lot being stuck with these two, the perpetual middle child who was always ganged up on. He was older than Wonpil and could therefore scold him, but he and Jae were two peas in a pod, doing the same antics, and therefore Jae who was older than Brian, would in turn scold Brian for scolding Wonpil and have his back. Then Wonpil would get all butthurt, cling to Jae, and Brian was the eternal bad guy. It sucked. 

He was suffering from this phenomenon yet again as he trailed behind them, having tried to scold them for giggling through class and failing. He gets taken out of his grumpy trance, however, when he spies that GA sitting on a bench on the way to the student center. He's by himself, giant headphones covering his ears, eyes glued to his laptop. There's no way he could notice Brian with how absorbed he is in his work, and yet he still looks up when Brian stops and watches him, locking eyes with him. Unlike before, however, Brian doesn't look away, simply standing there and holding the other man's gaze, letting Jae and Wonpil walk off ahead on their own. Brian can't explain why he stays and engages in some kind of lockdown with this guy, but he's fixed in his spot. It should be weird, right? Somehow it isn't, though. It's like he's been here before, looking at him. He feels like his soul is being studied with the way the GA just stares back at him, and he swears he can see a small smile etch into his lips--

"YO! BRIAN! EARTH TO BRIAN?" 

He blinks, rapidly, shaking his head and grabbing at one of Jae's wrists as his hands fly in front of his face. "Dude, chill, what are you doing that for?" 

Jae laughs rather incredulously, looking to Wonpil for confirmation before gazing back at him Brian himself. "Dude, we lost track of you. We got to the student center, held the door for you, but you weren't there." 

Wonpil looks in the direction where Brian had been staring, spying the GA who has now returned to his laptop, typing away at something. He looks back to Brian, a brow arched. "Really? Dowoon?"

Brian creases his brow at Wonpil, then at Jae who begins to snicker under his breath. He shakes his head and pushes past them both. "I'll see you guys at home. Try not to embarrass yourselves too hard without me." He throws an arm over his shoulder as he heads off to the bus station, ignoring the taunts that follow after him from his supposed best friends. 

* * *

After finishing two whole pizzas between the three of them, the trio situate themselves on the couch and bean bag chair in their shared living room, all either watching a show or going over readings for their next classes. Brian leans against the arm of the couch, knees propped with his laptop in his lap, going over the syllabus for the Psych class in question, while Wonpil sits curled up in the bean bag chair, watching a drama on the TV screen. Jae glances back and forth between his tablet and the screen, head resting against Brian's legs.

Jae straightens when an e-mail notification pops up, however. "Guys! Professor Perfect e-mailed!"

Brian proceeds to roll his eyes while Wonpil screeches with joy. They all open their e-mails, and Brian proceeds to read its contents out loud. 

"Dear Students, welcome to the class. Please find listed below mine and GA Yoon's office hours. Feel free to stop by during these times, or contact us to make appointments concerning assignments and exams. Enjoy the semester." 

Brian looks between the two, watching Wonpil swoon, and for about the millionth time he rolls his eyes. In the back of his mind, though, he notes Dowoon's office hours... for academic purposes. 

"You two need to get a grip, honestly." 

Just then, Wonpil's phone buzzes. He picks up the device and reads, his grin broadening if possible. "Guys, Jinyoung is having a party. We should go! A lot of our classmates will be there." 

Jae gives a thumbs up, but Brian looks unconvinced. Wonpil gives him a look. 

"Dowoon will be there. He and Jinyoung are roommates." 

The hair on the back of Brian's neck stands on end, suddenly becoming alert and intrigued, but he tries not to let it show. "I'll think about it." 

Wonpil sighs in frustration, flopping over. Jae begins to smirk, an idea dawning on him. "I'll let you borrow my leather choker?" 

Brian looks between Jae, then Wonpil, then closes his eyes. 

"Fine." 

"YAY!!! LETS GET READY!"


	2. Mental Mixer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ So my goal with this story is to have it finished by the time I have to go back to work after quarantine is over, so I'll be updating pretty regularly and quickly. It's my first story here on this website and I want it to go well! Please Enjoy~ ]

Brian tugs at the choker sitting tightly on his neck, feeling wildly uncomfortable. Jae and Wonpil had already made their way into the crowded house, being social butterflies and saying to almost everyone they passed along the way to the kitchen, where giant coolers of beer lined the walls. This wasn't really Brian's scene. He knew lots of people here, but he wasn't exactly the most social person. So, unlike his roommates, he stood there, awkwardly, praying for someone to approach him and tell him what to do. 

"Brian!" 

Jaebeom's familiar voice rings out over the crowd, and Brian's eyes fall upon the familiar friendly face as he approaches him. He breaks out in a smile of relief, clapping his arms around the other man in a brief hug. "Hey man, thank God. It's good to see you." 

Jaebeom was in his third year now at the university, but he had been in one of Brian's electives the year prior, and they had happened to sit together for it. Their Prof had made up some stupid ice breaker activity for the first day, and the two had clung to each other like glue. They had been close friends and study buddies ever since. If Brian hadn't taken up the offer to live with Jae and Wonpil, he probably would've asked Jaebeom to be his roommate this year. 

"Good to see you too. So, what the hell? I never thought I'd see you caught dead at a party." Jaebeom laughs, his chuckle warm and comforting to the ear. "And what the actual fuck is around your neck right now? I didn't take you for being kinky." Jaebeom prods at the leather choker around Brian's neck with a finger, unable to contain his laughter. Brian bats his hand away, though he ends up laughing at the teasing, in spite of himself. 

"Jae and Pil dragged me out to this thing, and they decided I was their dress up doll for the evening." Brian wished it had stopped at the choker, but from there Wonpil had taken over and picked out his entire outfit. Brian had tried to fight him on it, but Pil had been determined, claiming he could 'finally get Brian laid, even if it was with that weird GA'. Brian had no idea why Wonpil and Jae thought he held any interest in Dowoon. They had just had a few staring contests. It didn't mean anything. 

Jaebeom raises a brow, his face contorting into an amused confusion. "Okay.. and you let them? Why?" 

Even Brian couldn't answer that, but as if on cue, the answer itself walked down the flight of stairs into the first floor, awkwardly weaving between clusters of people. Yoon Dowoon, headphones resting around his neck, clad in a white tee, black jeans, and a denim jacket. Brian's eyes immediately went to the other man, following his movements as he disappeared into the crowd. Jaebeom had managed to follow his line of sight, catching the disappearing form of Dowoon's before looking back to Brian in pure amazement. 

"Yoon Dowoon? Brian, you dog--" He laughs, punching Brian's shoulder. This time, rather than eye rolling or brushing past him, Brian can only fold under the teasing, becoming a little flustered with a breathy, nervous laugh escaping his mouth. 

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." It's lame, and even Brian doesn't believe himself. He can hide things pretty well from Jae and Wonpil, but somehow Jaebeom sees right through him. 

"Dude, come on. I haven't seen you look at anyone like that since you got turned down at that bar during FROSH week last year. You should've seen your face when he walked in, you couldn't stop staring." Jaebeom nearly roars with laughter while Brian melts into pure embarrassment, his cheeks heating up. "It was adorable. I don't know why that guy turned you down."

Brian gives Jaebeom an exasperated look. "Gee, thanks. Needed that reminder." 

Jaebeom shoots him a semi-apologetic look, just as Jinyoung accidentally bumps back into Jaebeom, causing him to stumble a bit. 

"Whoa! Geez, sorry JB, didn't see you there." Jinyoung places a hand on Jaebeom's arm, steadying him. Jaebeom flusters immediately, waving him off and chuckling nervously. Jinyoung shoots him a smile, waves to Brian, then disappears back into the party, Jaebeom's gaze following his disappearing form. 

Brian, of course, picks up on this, a smug grin plastering onto his lips as he crosses his arms over his chest, looking at Jaebeom expectantly. The other looks back at him and shrinks under his gaze. 

"Wh-What?"

"JB?" Brian raises a brow, on the verge of busting out into a fit of laughter. Jaebeom simply blushes. 

"It's a nickname."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay listen-- WHY DON'T! I go get you two beers and show you which bedroom is Dowoon's, hm? You can go chat him up, get to know him, maybe even make out with him if you're lucky. Sound good?" Jaebeom squeezes Brian's arm, urging him to accept his offer. 

Brian can't tell if the offer is genuinely meant to help him or if it's to get him out of his hair before the teasing commences, but either way it's rather tempting. He could go talk to Dowoon without Jae and Pil teasing him relentlessly over it, or hovering over him while he tries to talk to him for that matter. He could slip away from the party, not have to deal with the crowd, and finally figure out why they keep staring at each other. 

"Alright, deal." 

* * *

On the back deck of the property, Jae and Wonpil had found themselves chatting and laughing with a bunch of people from their Psych class. They were joined at the hip, as per usual, but mostly because Jae was already on his second beer and was getting a little tipsy. Pil was always the babysitter, the designated driver, and eventually the nurse to Jae's hangover. Brian never wanted to do it, and Wonpil didn't trust Jae enough to take care of himself. Besides, it was always funny to watch him drunkenly ramble about anything and everything that popped into his head, no filter. 

Currently, Jae was going on about how hot Professor Park Sungjin was. 

"Seriously! Pil had told me about his handsome looks or whatever but DAMN he's so like... just, wow, man. I'd do him." 

Wonpil's eyebrows shoot up at that declaration, and he can't help but laugh a bit, if only to fill the space with some kind of sound. 

"What? You would too, and you know it." Jae declares, and points accusingly at Wonpil, who simply blushes. 

"I mean, I'm not one to just sleep around or whatever, but I'd definitely kiss him. I bet he kisses like a dream~" Wonpil falls into his hazy, dream-like trance again, thinking about the hunky teacher. Jae laughs. 

"See? We're all thinking it, I'm just saying it. He's hot. His wife is a lucky lady." 

Jinyoung, who had been listening to all of this with much amusement, decided to chime in. "You know he's single, right?" All eyes and ears turned to the host of the party with this sharing of newfound information. Jinyoung had been working on his Masters of Sociology for a while now, about a year, and had proctored a couple of exams for the Prof in question. Him and Dowoon both had worked with him for advice on their thesis, had even had him over at their house, so Jinyoung had been given the privilege of finding some of these intimate details out for himself. He didn't know it'd make him so popular with the crowd, but he wasn't complaining. "Yeah, he comes over from time to time at Dowoon's invitation, since he's his GA, and yeah, he's very single. We've told him he can bring a date to dinner and stuff but he always shows up alone."

Everyone was dumbfounded, Jae and Wonpil especially. "How is that even possible?" Jae blurts before he can stop himself. 

Jinyoung simply shrugs. "Maybe he doesn't know how attractive he is? I don't know. Maybe he's not even interested." 

"Or maybe he just hasn't found the one yet." Wonpil adds rather wistfully. His voice is dreamy and hopeful, eyes dancing with fantasy. The thought that the hunk of man candy was single and there was that slight bit of a chance that maybe Wonpil himself could have a shot with him? A dream come true. 

Jae's mind was in a similar place, his brain racing with all kinds of possibilities and plotting out how to 'accidentally' stumble into some of these meditated scenarios. 

Both off in their own worlds of fantasies being cooked up, Jae and Wonpil fall out of the conversations, too busy imagining up their future life with Professor Park Sungjin. 

* * *

"Uh... Hi." 

Brian stood awkwardly in Dowoon's doorway, holding two beers that Jaebeom had retrieved for him. The latter was situated at the top of the stairs, watching on and silently cheering his friend on, pushing the air in front of him as if it'd make Brian step inside the room. As much as Jaebeom had teased him for it, he was actually pretty relieved Brian had taken interest in someone. He didn't want his friend ending up alone forever and being a miserable, old, cat dad. Brian looks back to his friend briefly, who gives him a big thumbs up and mouths the words 'good luck' before he begins to descend back down into the party. 

Brian drags his eyes back over to Dowoon as he stands there awkwardly, watching the younger male peel his headphones away from his ears. 

"What?"

Right, Dowoon hadn't heard him. "Oh, yeah, I said hi. Hi." Brian attempts a small smile, feeling really awkward. 

To his surprise, Dowoon returns the smile ever-so-slightly. "Hi."

Brian visibly relaxes, his shoulders deflating as a broader smile swipes over his lips. "Hi." 

Dowoon glances between his laptop and Brian, slightly confused, his brows wrinkling gently, but the small smile remaining on his lips. "Are we just going to keep saying hi?" 

Brian gives a puzzled look, before he looks down at his hands and suddenly remembers why he was there. "Oh! No, I uh, I wanted to see if you would like some company? Maybe? Yeah." His expression turns hopeful as he watches the other, waiting for his response. 

Dowoon pauses for a minute, thinking about the offer, then slowly nods. "Alright, sure. I don't drink beer though." The younger shifts over, making room for Brian to join him on his bed. 

Brian feels a wave of heat creep up his neck. Wasn't that a little intimate? Sitting next to him on his bed? They hadn't even introduced themselves yet. Plus he felt embarrassed now about the beer, what was he going to do with these? 

Dowoon looks to the spot next to him, then up to Brian, his gaze expectant. "Well?"

"Oh! Right, yeah." Brian sets the beers down on the floor by the doorframe before making his way over, carefully seating himself beside the other male. 

Dowoon's eyes travel to the can now sitting by his door, puzzled. "You're not having one?"

"Nah, I don't like beer." 

"Then why--?" Dowoon was beyond confused, that is, until he looked at Brian's face and saw the growing blush on his cheeks. 

"I thought you might like it? I don't know." Brian had never been this bad at talking to someone before, though flirting and the like had never been his strong suit. Jae and Wonpil had managed to get dates whenever the three of them went out to a bar or club, but not Brian. He was the one dragging them home to make sure they didn't go off drunkenly sleeping with some stranger. He had been hit on a few times, but he had never been this bad at talking to them. 

Dowoon's smile turns crooked, his shoulders rising with a silent laugh before his eyes move back to his laptop screen where he's working on some digital artwork for... something. Brian gazes on, his eyes following each bold detail, the neon glow of the lettering, the geometric patterns, and the glowing detailing making it look like liquid black lights were dripping off of the random shapes throughout the work. It was... pretty cool. 

"What is all of that?" Brian asks curiously, not thinking about how it might've been rude to intrude on the other's work. Dowoon doesn't seem to be bothered by it though, rather he smiles at the question. No one had ever taken interest in his work, at least no one from campus had. 

"It's album artwork I'm making for my band. We're called SixthDusk. I'm the drummer." 

"You're in a band?" Brian asks, completely surprised. He never would've pegged Dowoon as the type to be in a band, much less a drummer. Then again, he supposed the role of drummer actually kind of suited him. He was always described as an outcast, never in the center of attention or at the forefront of anything. That wasn't really lead singer or lead guitarist material. 

Dowoon nods to the question, his smile taking on an edge of pride. "Yeah, it's my side gig. I'm only doing my Masters so my mom doesn't worry about me. That and she doesn't want me wasting my 'talents'." Dowoon makes sure to make air quotes when saying the words 'talents'. He had always been advanced for his age in school, so he had ended up graduating middle school and high school early, respectively. He got into University right away, finished his Bachelors in two years, and now was doing his Masters in Psychology. Being younger than everyone and way ahead academically had never been good for his social life, though. He had never fit in, but with his music he had the chance to finally fit in somewhere. He was always happy to take on any extra work for the band too. It was everything to him. 

"That's.. really cool." Brian was pleasantly surprised by this, smiling rather fondly, not all hiding his emotions or affections. "Maybe.. I don't know, I could come hear you guys play some time?" 

Dowoon nods, looking over at the other. "Yeah, that'd be cool..." His brow creases as he looks at the other, as if his name were written somewhere on his face and him searching for it would enlighten him. 

"Brian! Brian. My name's Brian." 

"Dowoon. Nice to meet you, Brian." He offers a fuller smile, which just comes out... goofy looking, what with the braces lining his teeth. 

Brian finds the goofy smile charming, though, mirroring it with his own nearly-heart-break-worthy, charming smile. Dowoon's resolve may have cracked slightly at the beautiful sight. Only slightly. 

"Man, I have to tell you, it's nice talking to someone who's on the same wavelength. All of them down there? Party animals." Brian shakes his head, and it earns a chuckle from Dowoon. 

"Yeah, tell me about it." 

Brian continues, chuckling himself. "They're all crazy, and obsessed with that Psych Prof. Park... Sungmin? Sungjin?" 

"Sungjin." Dowoon affirms, nodding a bit. "That doesn't surprise me though, Sungjin hyung's a nice guy." 

"Is he?" Brian wasn't all that interested in him, but it was nice to know he wasn't some douchebag who didn't deserve to be fawned over. 

Dowoon nods. "Mhm. He's smart, nice. Funny. Good in bed."

Brian chokes. 

"What??" 

Dowoon looks over at Brian, casual and nonchalant. "What?" 

Brian looks almost incredulously at Dowoon. "Did you say he's good in bed?" 

Dowoon shrugs. "Yeah. He is. I used to sleep with him all the time." 

Brian's eyes bug out as Dowoon returns his attention to the artwork on his screen, titling his head. "Do you like the fuchsia, or should I use cyan instead?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ This chapter's a much better length~ Hopefully you guys enjoy it! Please leave some comments and feedback if you have the chance! I'd love to know what you guys think~ ]


	3. Stroke of Midnight Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ So my goal with this story is to have it finished by the time I have to go back to work after quarantine is over, so I'll be updating pretty regularly and quickly. It's my first story here on this website and I want it to go well! Please Enjoy~ ****SMUT WARNING: this chapter contains explicit content**** ]

"Professor??" 

Dowoon remembers it clear as day. He had just gotten his first GA position with The Park Sungjin. The entire faculty was nuts for him. His academic accolades were through the roof, his publications were all over the web and printed media, and his reputation on campus was pristine. He was the picture perfect academic, with a shining career and a bright future ahead of him. 

Not to mention, he was charming as all hell. 

Dowoon had always been shy, anti-social, and awkward. Some had said he was pretty cute, handsome even. There had been some shy, anti-social, awkward girls that had glanced his way here and there, and Dowoon had thought it'd be nice to be with one, should he ever have the courage to approach a girl and ask her for her number. That was the thing though - he could never muster the courage. He could never carry himself the way Sungjin did - all suave and charming, confident in himself but also making whoever he was talking to feel like the center of the universe. Dowoon could never, ever reach that kind of charisma and charm. He was pretty envious of Sungjin that way. 

Who better to ask for some advice, then? 

There Dowoon was, standing in the doorway of Sungjin's office, rapping lightly on the door to get his attention. "Hi... I, uh... Can I ask you something?"

Sungjin's smile dawned on his face, and instantly Dowoon melted, just like everyone else did at the sight. "Of course Dowoon, take a seat, please."

Dowoon does as he's told, and Sungjin rises, moving to close the door to his office. From there he rounds Dowoon's chair, seating himself half atop his desk and leaning back slightly, crossing his arms. "How can I help you?"

Dowoon wrings his hands, nerves flooding his system. "Ah, this is kind of awkward, but I don't know who else to ask..." 

Sungjin nods, listening intently, his gentle nodding urging the younger man on to continue. 

Dowoon takes a breath. 

"So... I want to be more social. I'm older now, I'm in my twenties... I want, like... friends, and... to date, and stuff, but I don't know how to--..." He sighs, giving up already before he can even finish attempting to word himself properly. He looks completely dejected, already deeming this a lost cause. He was just doomed to be the outcast forever. 

Sungjin only continues to smile, finding the awkward shyness rather endearing on the young man. He reaches over, placing a firm hand on Dowoon's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Hey, it's okay Dowoon. I'm here to help."

"Really?" Dowoon looks up at the other with hopeful eyes, only to be startled at his proximity. From here he can see his perfect skin and the tiny imperfections no one would think existed. He spots slight purpling under Sungjin's eyes, and a couple acne scars near his hairline. He can see patches of thin skin on the inside of Sungjin's lips... did he bite them? The thought sent a flush through Dowoon's neck to his ears. That was a little more intimate than his mind intended to go. 

Sungjin either doesn't notice, or pretends not to, which Dowoon is more than grateful for. "Yes, really. But tell me, how inexperienced are you here at being social and dating?" 

Dowoon looks away again, flushing for a whole different reason now. He goes back to wringing his hands, cracking a few of his knuckles in the process. "Probably as inexperienced as someone can possibly be? I just... watch anime in my room. That's my social life." 

Sungjin tsks. "With someone as cute as yourself, I thought you would've at least had your first kiss by now. Have you?" 

Wait-- Did Sungjin just call him cute? And now he was asking about a kiss? Was Dowoon dreaming? He needed to wake up as soon as possible. 

"I, uh... no?" He looks down at his thin hands resting in his lap, tangled up with the product of his nerves. This was pathetic, wasn't it?

Sungjin tips Dowoon's chin upwards, even closer to him than the last time he met his eyes. Dowoon is in pure shock, and all he can is stare, mouth agape. Sungjin smirks gently, swiping his thumb over Dowoon's bottom lip. "Well, let me help you with that." 

Before Dowoon can say anything, or even think, Sungjin closes the distance between them, brushing his lips gently over Dowoon's lips. His face goes completely red, but... he finds that he actually likes it. Sungjin's lips are soft, tasting of coffee and chocolate... mocha maybe? He knew Sungjin drank a lot of mochas throughout the day, he always found the convenience store mocha cups laying all around the Psychology department. They must have been Sungjin's, because his lips were flavored with sweet, rich mocha. Sungjin's hand moved to cup Dowoon's cheek gently, yet somehow the grip was also firm. He truly took his time with Dowoon, and in a way it made it all feel... special. It was a beautiful first kiss, that had a warmth spreading through Dowoon's chest, urging his eyes to flutter closed and his nerves to let go. He melts into Sungjin's lips, finally kissing him back, and only after Sungjin gets a response does he decide to pull away, his smile gracing his features once more. 

"Was that okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage or overstep." 

Dowoon is completely at a loss for words as he opens his eyes again, somewhat gawking at the man before him. The Park Sungjin had just kissed him. Park. Sung. Jin. Before he can think anymore and possibly ruin this for himself, he grabs Sungjin's face and pulls him in for another kiss. 

* * *

"Here are those graded quizzes you asked for."

Dowoon had been avoiding Sungjin as much as possible since that first kiss in his office... and that second kiss... and the third... and the fifteenth-- but that was besides the point. It had been two weeks since their little make out session in Sungjin's office, and Dowoon was trying to forget the scenario had ever played out. It was technically against the rules to do something like that, wasn't it? They were two consenting adults, sure, but the student - professor relationship complicated things, and left room for wild implications to be made. He didn't want to be accused of any kind of academic slack or benefits being given, and he also didn't want to put Sungjin's reputation at stake. It was just best if they avoided each other and pretended it never happened. 

But Sungjin didn't seem to think so. 

Dowoon sets the file of graded quizzes - quizzes that were not in the syllabus and had been added last minute - on Sungjin's desk, who looks from the file up to Dowoon's face with that stupid, charming smile that could melt a million hearts. 

"Thank you Dowoon, I appreciate you grading them for me." 

Dowoon simply nods and begins to turn to leave-- 

"If! You don't mind, could you take a seat please? I want to discuss something with you." 

Fuck. 

Dowoon, being the good GA that he is, nods slowly and sits in the same chair where it had all happened two weeks ago, his palms suddenly becoming moist with a nervous, cold sweat. Sungjin, much like before, moved to close the door to the office, but this time Dowoon catches the distinct clattering of metal as a lock clicks. 

Double fuck. 

Sungjin makes his way back to own chair on the other side of his desk (thankfully) and he sits back, folding his hands together and setting them atop his desk. "Dowoon, don't think I haven't noticed you've been avoiding me. I... I thought you were okay with the kiss? Or was I mistaken? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable..." Sungjin clearly looks concerned, and a little stressed. The purpling under his eyes had grown darker, and his hair was slightly disheveled - much to the appreciation of many of his students. He sighs, trying to keep his composure as he continues. "Truth be told, I think you're... quite attractive, Dowoon. I have for a while now, and when you came to me a couple weeks ago looking for help I.. couldn't help myself. I'm sorry." 

Dowoon watches on and his heart begins to melt. Sungjin was actually concerned that he had made Dowoon uncomfortable, and that made Sungjin even more desirable somehow. "Professor, I... You didn't make me uncomfortable. I, erm.. I enjoyed.. what happened.. yeah.. I'm only concerned about hurting academic reputations. You've worked hard to get where you are, so have I. I wouldn't want that to be ruined somehow." 

Sungjin's eyes lighten with a sparkle of hope, which soon becomes replaced by something darker... more intent. He gestures for Dowoon to come closer, unclasping his hands and croaking a finger towards him. Dowoon tenses for a moment, unsure what to do, but as the finger continues to crank, Dowoon feels himself being pulled up to his feet, rounding the corner of the desk and standing before the elder. Sungjin takes Dowoon's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together, tugging him closer. 

"Nothing will be ruined, Dowoon. Not if we're careful." Sungjin glances to the clock hanging above his door, spying the time. "It's after hours, there's hardly anyone around." 

Dowoon swallows. Triple fuck? 

Sungjin chuckles, pulling Dowoon even closer, coaxing him into his lap. Dowoon awkwardly stumbles forward, which causes Sungjin to laugh, his voice laced with adoration and amusement. He releases Dowoon's hands in favor of guiding him into the chair with him, helping him position each of his legs so he can straddle his lap comfortably. Dowoon's hands shake, his arms trembling as he grips each arm of the chair for support. Sungjin's hands go to Dowoon's waist, holding him steady. "Is this okay?" 

Dowoon hesitates a moment, thinking. Was this okay? Well, if they were careful... "Yeah... it's okay."

Sungjin smiles, broadly, a full frontal attack on Dowoon's heart being made, followed by a full rear attack on his ass. He squeaks, cheeks burning as he feels two strong, firm hands on either of his ass cheeks, the grip firm as he's squeezed. Dowoon had been thoroughly convinced that he had no ass to speak off, but clearly he was wrong. Sungjin chuckles, finding the reaction rather cute. He leans up, catching Dowoon's lips in a kiss, and it's then that Dowoon realizes he had been aching for the feel of Sungjin's lips quite desperately. Dowoon kisses back immediately, with a force he didn't know he had within himself. Sungjin is surprised with the sudden enthusiasm, but it eggs him on, pulling Dowoon flush against his body as he pushes his tongue past the entrance of his mouth, finally getting the proper taste of him he had craved for some long now. 

* * *

"P-Professor!" 

For some reason, Dowoon always reverted to calling him Professor when they were tangled up like this, and Sungjin always had to remind Dowoon to call him by his name. How had he put it? 'If I'm balls deep inside of you, you better use my name.' Or something to that effect. 

At this point, Dowoon couldn't even remember his own name, who would? He was a mess, his clothes strewn about, hair disheveled, limbs going weak, and pleasure coursing through his body. Sungjin's lips were attached to his neck as he sunk inside of him, effectively deflowering his bed. It was the first time they were doing this at his place rather than the office, or Sungjin's house. Jinyoung was out for the night, off to see some Jaebeom guy, and under the guise of thesis work, Sungjin had come over. 

If thesis work included being folded into some kind of human pretzel and fucked senseless, Dowoon would ace this. 

"My name, Dowoon-- My fucking name--" Sungjin's voice was hoarse, dark and gravelly, which made Dowoon's toes curl. He quickly nods, wanting to be good for his hyung. 

"S-Sungjin.. A-Ah~ Sungjin.." His voice is breathy and desperate, pleading with the elder to give him what he wanted. 

Satisfied, Sungjin obliges. 

He straightens, taking hold of Dowoon's ankles and holding them mid air as he sinks deep inside of him, beginning a slow rhythm. With each thrust, Sungjin pushes Dowoon's legs up even further, folding him in ways he didn't know he was capable of. The stretch burns, but the pleasure is absolutely blinding. He swears he's seeing white, and starts, and his life flash before his eyes. 

"S-Sungjin! F-Fuck.. I-It feels so.. so g-good.. d-don't stop-- don't stop!"

Dowoon was still shy about these things, his hands curling into the sheets and gripping for dear life. His reddened face burns as he shoves it into the pillow beneath his head, craning his neck to the side to do so. He can't bear to look up at Sungjin as wrecks him, the pace and force of his thrusts increasing unexpectedly. He can hear Sungjin's heavy breaths, low growls, and grunts of effort as he drives himself forward, and all Dowoon can do in response is whine and moan into his pillow. 

"Dowoon-ah... I'm gonna cum.." Sungjin growls out, his brow tensing as he feels that coil tightening in his stomach. 

Dowoon hastily nods against his pillowcase. "C-Cum inside me!" 

A few more thrusts and Sungjin obeys, releasing a full load inside of him. His hips stutter with the act, slamming a few times into Dowoon's aching rear as he rides the orgasm out. Dowoon whimpers, feeling the hot seed fill him up. It's a dirty feeling, but he likes it. He likes hosting a pool of Sungjin's cum, he likes feeling it leak out of him. It's dirty, filthy even, but he likes it because it's the mark someone else's desire for him. 

Dowoon lays there, breathless. He doesn't have much time to relax, though, as he feels a pair of soft, firm lips encircle around his cock, his hand coming up to clamp down over his mouth and muffle his moan of surprise. 

Really, at this point? He shouldn't be surprised. 

* * *

The end of the semester had approached rather quickly, and truth be told, Dowoon felt so much older than the beginning of the school year. He had experienced a lot, more than he had intended to, but he held no regrets. 

"Professor." His tone had changed, his voice coming out much more confidently whenever he addressed someone. He no longer shied away from social situations, and if someone stared at him, he was finally able to return the eye contact without dying. He flashed the elder man before him a smile. "I need to talk to you about something." 

Before Sungjin can do or say anything, Dowoon is already shutting the door, making himself at home in his usual spot. Sungjin's eyes follow Dowoon's form, a crooked smile playing his lips. It's a far cry from the timid, nervous boy that had walked into his office asking for help eight months prior. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm breaking up with you." 

Now, Dowoon and Sungjin hadn't exactly been dating, but Dowoon didn't know how else to put it. Sungjin was taken aback briefly, but an intrigued smile plays on his lips at the revelation. "Oh?"

"Mm." Dowoon gives a firm nod before continuing. "I asked for your help at the beginning of the year, right? Well... you helped me. You helped me a lot, and I'm really grateful to you for that. I don't think I need anymore help now, though, so it's time we went back to a student - teacher relationship, I think." 

Sungjin is surprised, no doubt, but part of him... expected this. He and Dowoon had had their fun, but he wasn't blind to how much Dowoon had changed, how much he had grown over the past eight months. After a moment or two, Sungjin finally nods. "Alright then. I respect your decision. And I hope you'll still apply to be my GA in the future." 

Dowoon smiles. "Of course, Professor." 

* * *

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Dowoon still hadn't lifted his eyes from his laptop, his mind bouncing between each option of neon color he had at his disposal. 

Brian, on the other hand, was absolutely dumbfounded by all of the information that had just been handed to him. "Wait.. so if you were worried about your reputation, why are you telling me this?"

Dowoon looks up from his laptop, scanning Brian's features. He takes a moment, then shrugs. "Dunno. You seem trustworthy enough to me, I guess. You're the first person who has ever approached me." 

As much of a rollercoaster Brian had just been on, Dowoon's words manage to warm him, his chest flooding with this weird, gooey feeling. "Well, your secret is safe with me. But, uh, only if you go on a date with me?" It comes out as more of a question than a ransom, which has Dowoon smiling from ear to ear. 

"Deal."


	4. Crazy Little Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Like I said, I'll be updating this story frequently haha, so I'm just cranking out chapters while I have the drive for it. I even have an idea for a sequel too? I'm really enjoying writing this so far, and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it! ]

It had been a few days since the party, but Jae still somehow looked hungover. The first week of school was always filled with lots of parties and drinking, and Jae managed to score an invite (or enough info to crash) for each one that took place on campus. Wonpil was social and friendly, but Jae was on another level. He somehow seemed to know just about everyone, and this time he had received an invite, that extended to his two roommates as well, to Jamie's party she was hosting at her sorority house. 

"Bruh, come _on_. You have to come with us." Jae looked half dead, his face pale, eyes purple, hair a mess under his hoodie. How he survived these routines and habits, Brian would never understand. 

"No, Jae. I don't think you should go either, you look like a zombie." Brian's words were harsh, but they were laced with a concerned tone. Jae sensed it, hence why he wasn't biting at the younger male. 

"Listen, if I didn't look like a zombie right now, I'd consider my social life in ruins. Even Pil is coming, come on!" 

Wonpil going didn't surprise Brian in the slightest. Yes, Wonpil was the flaming gay of the three of them (Jae and Brian being chaotic bisexuals in their own rights), but Wonpil loved partying with girls. He wasn't always looking to get dicked down, and he felt like he could be a lot more loose and free with his female friends around. Rather than worry about watching over Jae, he could get smashed and actually have some fun on his own, since he knew the girls were there to take care of things should anything get out of hand, Jamie especially. Brian knew this about Pil, but Jae was just dumb. 

"Of course Pil is going, he loves Jamie. Let him go, you can stay home and recover a little, and I can go on my date--" Brian freezes, realizing the slip up before he can stop himself. 

Suddenly, Jae is awake and full of life, him and Wonpil both gasping rather loudly with widened eyes and straightened backs at the revelation. "WHAT?" Both exclaim almost at the same time, drawing attention from the students sitting around them, and even the professor himself, Sungjin gazing on the trio disapprovingly. Brian collapses into his desk and covers his head with his arms out of sheer embarrassment while the other two shrink under the man's gaze. 

"Now, if we're all ready to continue..." Sungjin's tone adds insult to injury, but he easily falls back into his charming lullaby of a lecture, regaining composure with ease. 

"Is it bad that that turned me on?" Wonpil confesses, chewing at his lip as he watches Sungjin continue, becoming distracted all too easily.

Jae, on the other hand, does not forget the topic at hand, lowering his voice before he starts grilling Brian for answers. "Date?" 

Brian sighs, peeling himself from his desk, his eyes gluing to his notebook. "Yes, a date. I have a date tonight, that's why I'm saying no to this stupid party." 

"Is it Dowoon?' 

Brian sighs, his eyes shifting to watch the back of Dowoon's head. As if on cue, Dowoon turns, catching Brian's gaze. He had a suspicion, after discovering who had made the rude interruption, what the ruckus was about. Dowoon had prodded Jinyoung for information on Brian and his friends after securing their date, and had learned all about the way the other two walked all over Brian and seemingly always got their way with him. His heart went out to him, and as he meets his gaze, he offers Brian a reassuring smile, giving him a subtle thumbs up from behind his laptop before returning his attention back to the class. 

Brian's chest explodes with encouragement he receives from Dowoon, a stupid smile forcing its way onto his lips. He starts mindlessly doodling in the margins of his notebook, completely forgetting that Jae had asked him a question. Jae was about to scold him, but had caught the line of sight, had caught the exchange between the two of them, and decided he already had his answer. 

"It _is_ Dowoon. That's... cute. Stupidly cute." As much as Dowoon had been painted a weird, social outcast, Jae hadn't seen his best friend smile like that... ever. If Dowoon could do that for his friend, who was he to judge? He just wanted Brian to be happy at the end of the day. Wonpil... not so much. 

"You know you can do way better than him, right?" Wonpil chimed in, having overheard the affirmation from Jae. Brian's smile falters a little, which Jae catches. 

"How do you know?" For the first time in their trio of a friendship, Jae was actually taking Brian's side and sticking up for him against Wonpil. Brian was... shocked. His eyes tearing from his notebook to watch the ordeal with utter surprise. 

Wonpil's expression just about mirrored Brian's to a T. "What?"

"How do you know Brian can do better than Dowoon, huh? You don't even know the kid." Jae shakes his head at the other, even shooting him a disapproving look with his zombie eyes. It leaves Wonpil speechless, who then returns his focus to the class, sheepishly scribbling down some notes. 

A crooked smile slowly forms on Brian's lips, Jae's eyes meeting his as the corner of his lip curls. Jae sets a tired hand on Brian's shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

"Thanks Jae..." He's caught in disbelief over the exchange, but Jae just beams at him. 

"No problem. I can't wait to meet him. In fact, why don't you bring him to the party? We can all get to know him." 

Brian _p a n i c s._ His eyebrows shoot up and he scrambles in his head for some kind of excuse to reject that idea. They hadn't even had a first proper date! They had only had that talk at the party, and then a few flirty exchanges of eye contact while passing by each other on campus. Brian didn't even know much about him, and Jae wanted to get to know him already? While it was sweet, it was utterly terrifying, but how could Brian say no when Jae had just defended him for the first time in the history of ever? 

"I... Uh... I'd have to ask him... Parties aren't really his scene..." 

Jae grins even wider. "They aren't yours either. No wonder you guys are drawn to each other, you're both giant introverts." 

Brian laughs nervously. "Y-Yeah.. ha... Right." 

Jae's no idiot, even if he was on his deathbed at the moment. He sees the nervousness, and decides to offer a compromise instead. "How about this - you go on your date, then swing by with him afterwards? The party will probably still be going by then. What do you say?" 

That was even tougher to argue with, but it was a better option since he'd actually get some alone time with Dowoon. Brian sighs in defeat, reluctantly nodding. "O...kay. I'll do that." 

"Great!" Jae perks up, excited. "Just text me when you guys are on your way over. I'll let Jamie know." 

* * *

Usually the trio walk back to the student center together after class, but Brian makes sure to wait by the door for Dowoon so he can talk to him. He manages to lose the other two with Jae's help in shuffling Wonpil off, the younger of the two still wearing a look of disapproval. Brian had no idea why Wonpil was so judgmental of Dowoon, he could only hope that meeting him would change his mind. 

But that was the rub, wasn't it? Brian had to talk Dowoon into meeting his two best friends after their first official date at a party where they would undoubtedly be drunk, the which Brian didn't even want to go to himself. It was all to thank Jae though for finally having his back. What kind of friend would he be if he suddenly became ungrateful? 

Dowoon passes through the doorway after all of the students have left the room, just as Brian manages to chew a bunch of skin off his bottom lip. "Dowoon!" He exclaims to get the younger's attention, hand immediately sticking out and taking hold of Dowoon's wrist to hold him back. Brian's non-existent resolve fails him as a blush creeps over his skin, and he awkwardly pulls his hand back, despite Dowoon's smile that blooms over his lips at the interaction. 

"Hey. You waited for me?" 

Brian nods quickly, trying to fight the urge to chew on his nail. "Yeah, I need to talk to you about something. It's about tonight." 

Before Brian can start or Dowoon can respond, however, Sungjin leaves the classroom, his eyes landing on the two of them. Initially he thinks nothing of it, but his steps slow as he notices subtle things - Brian's blush, his nervous demeanor, and Dowoon's smile. Sungjin knew that smile, it was something that had been reserved for his eyes only. He pauses a moment, catching Dowoon's eyes, and is presented with a choice. As if the man couldn't get any dreamier or more ideal, he gives Dowoon a genuinely joyful smile, nodding to him before turning and continuing on towards his next class. 

Dowoon feels rather relieved not to have a crazy ex on his hands and clears his throat before turning his attention back to Brian. "What about tonight? Do you need to cancel?" 

Brian quickly shakes his head. "N-No, not at all, in fact I kind of need to... extend it?" 

Dowoon simply tilts his head, perplexed. 

Brian rubs his hands over his jeans, his palms beginning to sweat. "Uh... Okay so, Jae and Wonpil may have figured out that I have a date with you tonight and uh... Jae wants to meet you? At a party tonight? After our date?" 

Dowoon's a little surprised by this. Not about Jae and Wonpil knowing, he figured that much when he met Brian's eyes earlier in class. He was surprised Jae wanted to meet him, and so soon too. Was this normal? This was the first time Dowoon was properly dating someone the typical way, and he had always been under the impression that meeting friends was a later on kind of thing, not an immediate thing. "He wants to meet me?"

Brian grows even more nervous, nodding rapidly. "Yeah, like-- So for some reason Wonpil doesn't like you or something? And Jae basically told him to shut up about it cause he doesn't know you and he defended me which NEVER happens and then he said he wants to meet you and he said we were cute and I didn't know how to say no cause this never happens and I wanna be thankful but I know you don't like parties, neither do but I can't say no when Jae was being so nice cause he ALWAYS sides with Wonpil but--" 

Dowoon cuts Brian off with... a kiss. Brian's so surprised that he doesn't know what to do. His hands lay awkwardly at his sides, his eyes bugging out, his heart leaping into his throat. Dowoon is kissing him, after a bunch of nervous rambling. What? 

Dowoon kisses him tenderly, hoping Brian will return it, but not surprised when he doesn't. He was probably the most nervous person Dowoon had encountered, aside from himself. It was cute though, and if Dowoon was freaking out the way Brian was, a kiss would've reassured and calmed him down immediately. He pulls back, shooting Brian his goofy smile, his hand slipping out to take Brian's and squeeze. "We can go to the party after. Jae sounds nice. I think Jinyoung will be there too so it's not like I won't know anyone besides you. It'll be okay." 

Brian blinks, then slowly smiles, squeezing Dowoon's hand back. "Okay... cool. Yeah." 

Dowoon chuckles. "I'll see you tonight then. Bye."

"Bye..." 

Dowoon leans in, pecking Brian's cheek gently before he backs off turning with a wave as he heads off towards his next class. "Bye.."

He leaves Brian standing and staring after him, his fingers coming up to brush over his cheek where Dowoon's lips had just been, a sort of bewildered smile on his lips. "Bye.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Unfortunately it's kind of a filler chapter, but I'll be working on the party chapter tonight~ ]


	5. Three's A Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Dadum~ Another chapter for tonight. I really, really love writing this fic, I haven't had a burst of writing energy like this in a while so I'm going to try to keep the momentum going~ Enjoy! ]

The time ticked by all too slowly leading up to the date. Brian felt like a sloth, watching his clock every few minutes, hoping an hour had gone by instead. He was excited for the actual date with Dowoon, having let Wonpil pick out his outfit again, but willingly (though he could tell it wasn't Wonpil's finest work). Jae made a few tweaks, and lent him yet another choker for the evening. The elder had said something about how Brian had a nice neck? Something like that? And wearing chokers suited him. Brian didn't really have a mind for fashion or anything, but he trusted Jae's word on it. 

The trio parted ways around the same time, two off to a party, and Brian off to the movies to meet Dowoon. A movie date, in hindsight, hadn't been the most ideal thing to do for getting to know the other. All Brian really knew was that Dowoon was insanely cute and a fellow introvert. In a way, a movie date was perfect for them. They could just be together and not worry about trying to make conversation, but Brian _did_ want to know more about him. Was he making a mistake like this? 

He didn't have much time to wonder. He had arrived early to the theater, in true Brian fashion, but Dowoon also ended up showing up early. They were becoming more and more alike the more they met up. Brian smiles as he spots the other only minutes after arriving himself, waving the younger man over. "Hey!" 

Dowoon saunters on over, his goofy smile creeping its way onto his lips. Immediately, he slips his hand into Brian's, aiming to get him used to the action. Dowoon had always wanted to be a hand-holding kind of boyfriend, but he had never been able to do this with anyone, not even Sungjin. What he had with Sungjin was very... primal. He wanted something softer and sweeter, like this. 

Brian blushes almost immediately, but he accepts the hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. "Are you ready to go in, or should we grab snacks first?"

Dowoon ponders the options briefly before giving a light shrug. "Snacks would be good. We have time to kill, anyways." 

Ten minutes later, the two are situated with some nachos, two soft drinks, and a bag of candy. Dowoon had strategically picked a booth for them to sit together in so they could be besides each other and continue holding hands. He was rather calculated with everything, wanting this to go as well as it possibly could. He had a lot of hopes riding on this. Imagine... a proper boyfriend around his age. Some proper socializing and happiness... It was once a far off dream, but now it was just within his reach, and it definitely helped that he and Brian seemed to have a lot in common. 

"So," Dowoon begins, scooping up a nacho and munching away, "what made you interested in me?" 

Brian's caught off guard, and he quickly scoops up his drink, sipping through the straw nervously, trying to buy himself some time to think. "Well... I don't know, actually. I just... I don't know! I saw you, and I thought you were cute. Plus Pil kept saying you were a social outcast and I thought maybe you might... be like me. You know?" It's not that Brian was anti-social, he could definitely be social. He just wasn't comfortable with big crowds or parties. He preferred one on one time with his close friends. He liked quieter, more casual and relaxed settings. Anything intense or upbeat and energetic gave him anxiety. 

Dowoon smiles when Brian calls him cute, giving his hand a squeeze. "I think you're really handsome, Brian." 

He's surprised at how forward Dowoon is, and how honest he is, but it's charming in its own right, causing Brian to smile rather warmly. "Thank you.. That's really sweet." Brian knew he was handsome, he wouldn't deny it, but he had never thought of himself as overtly attractive to the point where people might talk about him, or constantly hit on him or something. He felt like he was a six - someone, if you looked at them, would acknowledge he was decently attractive, but never someone you could pick out of a crowd easily. Jae hold told him countless times that his looks were a straight up ten out of ten, but Brian had a hard time believing it. 

Dowoon picks up a candy, popping it into his mouth, chewing away thoughtfully. This was nice, being here with Brian, being cute he supposed. There was something picking away at him, though, as if he were hiding something important from Brian. He takes a breath, glancing over at him. "I feel like I need to warn you - this is the first time I'm really dating someone. I guess this is my first date I've been on. I don't have a lot of experience." Thanks to Sungjin, Dowoon had gained some confidence, but there was still a lot he needed to learn, and he didn't want Brian getting blindsided by Dowoon's lack of knowledge. 

If possible, Dowoon becomes that much cuter in Brian's eyes, his smile broadening even more, and it's his turn to squeeze Dowoon's hand reassuringly. "That's more than okay. I'm not the most experienced person in the world either. We can learn together." 

Dowoon visibly relaxes, a relieved smile washing over his lips. Nothing had ever felt more comfortable or _right_ before. This, here, with Brian? It just made sense. He felt like things were starting to really fall into place. He leans over, catching Brian's lips in a kiss, his heart skipping a beat when the other finally returns it! He can feel Brian pressing into the kiss as well, can feel his thumb running over Dowoon's knuckles gently, can feel their noses brush against each other. They part after a few moments, both smiling stupidly while they hover just an inch away from each other. 

"I like kissing you." Dowoon confesses, rather giddy. 

Brian chuckles softly, beaming and glowing. "Me too." He leans back in, sneaking another kiss, and another, and another, completely forgetting about their nachos, and even the movie itself. The only he had on his mind was Dowoon. 

* * *

The movie was kind of boring, but it had been perfect for the two to try out flirty moves on each other. Brian, in his timid fashion, would glance over a lot, shyly trying to catch Dowoon's reactions to different scenes, while Dowoon had grown impatient and picked up Brian's arm, placing it around his own shoulders and snuggling closer to him. The two practically cuddled for half the movie, but thankfully the theater had been pretty empty and no one had stared at them. 

Walking out of the theater, Brian's stomach drops. The party. Fuck. 

"Are you really sure you're okay with meeting them? I'm worried they'll try to ambush you or something." 

Dowoon simply gives a shrug. "Let them. I hear all kinds of stuff whispered about me around campus. It'd be refreshing to have it said straight to my face for once." 

Brian is surprised at Dowoon's confidence, finding it... incredibly sexy on him. Who knew Dowoon could be so sure of himself? So nonchalant and unbothered? Brian was a little jealous of him. 

"Okay, if you're sure." 

Dowoon takes Brian's hand, nodding. "I'm sure."

* * *

The party was still roaring strong when Brian and Dowoon show, though everyone seemed to be pretty drunk out of their minds. Admittedly, even though Jae and Wonpil usually stuck together, they two of them had felt Brian's absence. He wasn't there for them to check in on, or drag out of some quiet corner. It was weird not having him there with them, so they were more than excited when he finally showed up, date in tow. 

"BRIAN!!!!" 

He can hear Jae call him from the other side of the main room, and before he knows it, Wonpil is pushing past people and making his way over to him. Wonpil throws himself on Brian, arms wrapping around his broad shoulders, a giggling taking him over. "Hey hyuuuuuuung~ I missed you SO much!!!!" 

Wonpil straightens, patting Brian's chest a few times, clearly drunk. His droopy eyes swoop over to take in Dowoon's presence, a wrinkled frown forming on his features. "Oh yeah, you brought your Dowoon guy. We're meeting him or something, yeah? Right, yeah. Hi Dowoon." 

The judgment is there, dripping from each word Wonpil says, but Dowoon isn't uncomfortable, in fact he smiles rather pleasantly at Wonpil, shifting closer to Brian. "Hi Wonpil. Nice to finally meet you. Brian has said a lot of wonderful things about you." 

Wonpil's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and he looks back and forth between Brian and his date, expecting one of them to announce it's a joke. When it doesn't happen, he just looks to Dowoon and blinks rapidly. "Oh. That's great! What kind of things?" 

Dowoon just gives a shrug. "Just that you're really kind hearted and open minded. That you're friendly and like to take care of everyone, whether you're best friends or just met. He said you're very accepting too since you come from a place where you weren't always accepted. It was really touching." 

Wonpil freezes, staring at Dowoon, and he feels like something's wrong. Something is totally off, and he knows it's his own fault, but he can't figure out what it is or why it's his fault. He just feels... bad. His frown softens, and he ends up throwing one of his hands on Dowoon's shoulder. "That's nice. Thank you. If you hurt Brian I'll eat you. Do you want a drink?" 

"HEY!" 

Jae inserts himself into the conversation immediately, quickly grabbing Wonpil and wrapping his arms around him like a giant human burrito. "Hey guys! It's so great to see you! So glad you made it! Don't mind Wonpil here, he's sloshed." Jae beams, then looks down at Wonpil who just makes a displeased face. 

Jae looks back to the two before him, who had yet again linked hands. "How was the date? D'you have fun?" 

Brian looks to Dowoon, grinning as he nods. "Yeah, it was perfect." 

"That's great! So he's your boyfriend then. Awesome! I can't wait to interrogate him. I must know you're intentions with my Brian before I can allow you to hold hands like cute shits any longer!" Just like that, Jae whirls Wonpil out of his arms and interjects between Dowoon and Brian, linking arms with the younger of the two and marching him off to another room, presumably the kitchen.

"What-- Jae! Wait!" Brian begins to go after them, but it's too late, and he feels Wonpil tugging him back. 

"Shhh, hyung let him go. Jae will be nice. He's way nicer than me." Brian doesn't have to look to know there's a pout plastered on Wonpil's lips. While he isn't thrilled that Wonpil's down, he's glad that his drunken state is aware that he's been an asshole this far about Dowoon.

Brian sighs as Wonpil drapes himself over the elder's shoulders from him, his chin planting into one of them. Both stare at the door that Jae and Dowoon went through, Brian's hand coming up to lay over Wonpil's arm, fingers gripping for strength, his thumb rolling over his sleeved arm to soothe his pouty mood. "I hope you're right."

Just then, Jinyoung wanders on over, smiling broadly at both Brian and Wonpil. "Hey you two. Brian, where's your date?" 

Brian winces, his eyes darting between the door to the kitchen, and Jinyoung. "He's, uh.. Preoccupied." 

"Jae kidnapped him." Wonpil clarifies, and Jinyoung ends up laughing. 

"Ohhhh God. Poor kid." Jinyoung claps a hand on Brian's shoulder his expression turning semi-serious. "I have to do this, as Dowoon's roommate and friend, sort of. If you hurt him, I'll kick your ass." 

Brian blinks slowly. Jinyoung was actually threatening him. He bursts into a small fit of laughter, shaking his head. "Yeah?"

Jinyoung 'sadly' smiles, nodding. "Yeah, afraid so."

Brian develops a smug grin, glancing to Wonpil before locking his eyes down on Jinyoung's gaze. "Well then I have to tell you, that if you hurt Jaebeom, I'll kick _your_ ass." 

Jinyoung blinks rapidly, confusion, or mock confusion, taking over his features. "Jaebeom? JB? Him? Me? Hurt?" 

Brian nods steadily, giving affirmation. "Yes, him. If you hurt him, I'm decking you." 

"That's some juicy shit." Wonpil giggles, promptly hiding behind Brian's back before he can get shot down by Jinyoung's glare. 

"There's nothing juicy about anything, okay?" Jinyoung lamely tries to deny it, but no one is buying it, not even himself. 

Brian chuckles. "Remember, no glove, no love." 

"FUCK OFF."

The sounds of cackling laughter overtake the room. 

* * *

After forcing Dowoon to accept a beer, Jae brings him out to one of the balconies on the property. Being part of a rich sorority had its perks, clearly, and Jae felt blessed to be besties with one of the core members of this one. He gazes out onto the streets of the city, having always liked this neighbourhood. He glances over to Dowoon once he finally joins him, holding his opened can of beer that would not see a single sip the entire evening. 

"So, I'll just get this out of the way. I love Brian, and if you hurt him I will definitely have some choice words for you." He manages a somewhat stern tone before melting back into his happy, light-hearted, fun-loving state. "That being said, you have no idea how happy I am that you guys connected or whatever. He's so freaking happy, I haven't seen him like this before. He doesn't really date or anything, but we caught him staring at you and he hasn't been the same since. You're like, changing his world or something. I don't know. I'm just happy about it, cause you're making my boy happy. No pressure, but I hope you keep making him happy. This is great." 

Dowoon knows Jae is tipsy at the least while he rambles, but he can sense the truth behind it. He wasn't too sure about Wonpil, but he could tell that Jae was genuinely a good friend to Brian that cared for him. The fact that he seemingly already had Jae's blessing as well was really reassuring. He offers Jae one of his goofy smiles. "Thanks... Jae hyung?" 

Jae nods quickly, his own smile growing. "Yeah, call me hyung." 

_Wow!_ Never in a million years did Dowoon think he'd get to call Jaehyung Park his hyung. The guy knew everyone on campus. Crazy! "Okay, hyung."

Jae nudges the younger with his shoulder, "so, what are your intentions with my Brian?" 

Dowoon laughs, setting the beer aside while he thinks briefly. "I intend to keep holding his hand a lot. And to keep kissing him." He nods, feeling like that answer was more than sufficient. 

Jae blinks, then sputters out a laugh. "Kissing him, huh? Is he a good kisser?" 

Oof. Dowoon starts blushing, stretching awkwardly with the anxiety that shoots through him. "Uh, yeah? I mean, I like kissing him. So yeah, he's a good kisser in my books." 

"So you've kissed him already." 

Quadruple fucking fuck. 

"Uh... maybe?" He becomes more than sheepish, shrinking back a bit. 

Jae laughs, clapping Dowoon's back. "I'm messing with you dude. That's good though, means he must like you a lot already." 

As nervous and flustered as Dowoon is, hearing that brings a huge sense of relief, and a warmed up smile to his lips. 


	6. Let's Go Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Today's update! I'm not sure if I'll put out another chapter tonight, but here's one at least for today~ Please enjoy! ]

After being forced to down that beer Jae had shoved into his hands earlier, Dowoon was released back into the main room of the party, and by extension the company of his date. Dowoon was nothing but relieved to see Brian, immediately making his way back over to his side. Brian, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves, his eyes darting between Dowoon and Jae as they rejoined everyone, his panicked gaze searching for answers. Dowoon takes Brian's hands in his own, kisses his cheek, and takes a deep breath, hoping Brian will do the same. "You okay?" 

"NO!"

Dowoon can't help his laughter at the other's nervous outburst, tilting his head with a smile. "And why not?"

"Because! Jae said a whole bunch of stuff before kidnapping you, and then he kidnapped you, and now you're back and I don't know what happened while he had you kidnapped!" 

The others watch on with much amusement, especially Jinyoung, who had never seen Dowoon like this with someone before. He had only seen him as a shy recluse, not one to talk or be affectionate or anything. It's almost like he was Brian's stabilizer, like the two had been doing this for months already. It was a pleasant surprise to see. 

"Brian, breathe. It's okay. We just talked, and I wasn't kidnapped. We both knew Jae wanted to meet me. He's really nice, and he cares about you a lot. You're lucky to have such a good friend." Dowoon does his best to be soothing and reassuring, and it seems to work as he watches Brian begin to relax. 

Wonpil overhears everything Dowoon has to say about Jae, and it has him feeling even worse from before. He looks up at his giant of a friend, his pout morphing into a full on frown as he smacks Jae's shoulder and turns off, heading towards Jamie and her crew of sorority friends to continue drinking his troubles away. Jae just blinks, utterly confused, but shrugs it off almost immediately and turns to the happy couple instead. 

"Dowoon is approved! He's in, he's your boyfriend, because I said so. He's allowed over, just tell us so we can clear out or buy earplugs. Cool!" Jae claps his hands together, the action seemingly triggering the blushes that bloom over both Brian and Dowoon's cheeks at his words. 

Brian feels stuck, too. Jae keeps calling Dowoon his boyfriend, but they had only gone on one date, and he hadn't had the chance to ask him if he wanted to be exclusive. It was a little awkward, but he knew Jae was just drunkenly rambling. 

"Boyfriends, huh? That was fast." Jinyoung comments, and it doesn't help Brian's nerves. He was starting to feel like a perpetual basket case with everything going on, constantly worrying he'd do something to mess all of this up.

"Yeah, we're boyfriends." 

Brian blinks once, twice, thrice, and then his skin begins to glow a bright, cherry red. He looks to Dowoon with pure shock in his eyes. "We are!?"

Dowoon grins, shrugging. "I mean, Jae said we are, didn't he?" 

Brian pauses, seeing the happy and confident expression on Dowoon's face, how his resolve is completely unshaken, as if he... wants this to happen. He wanted to be with Brian? Already? HIM? He almost can't believe it. He isn't complaining though, he isn't scared, he's just shocked that this had come so easily. He hadn't thought he'd ever find a boyfriend or girlfriend in university, let alone one so cute and so mellow, like himself. He melts into a broad smile, biting at his lip briefly as he gets all flustered and gooey. "Yeah, he did. I guess we are then." 

Jae and Jinyoung watch on with warmed, fuzzy hearts as the new couple share their cute moment together. Jae leans towards Jinyoung, lowering his voice. "See that? Me. I did that. Am I the best friend ever or what?" 

Jinyoung snorts out a laugh, but he can't deny that Jae had a small hand in this. "I'm pretty sure it was going to play out like this either way, but yeah, sure Jae. You did that. A+ friending." 

Jae throws both fists into the air, drops his head back and shouts out a victorious "YES!" It gathers attention from throughout the room, but the drunken dork could care less. 

"I guess this mean a second date then?" Brian asks rather hopefully, completely ignoring Jae's antics. 

Dowoon nods. "Of course. My band is playing at a local bar this Saturday, you should come." 

"Band??" 

Jae's eyes bug out at the news that Yoon Dowoon, social recluse of the year, was in a band. "Your boyfriend is in a band?" 

For the first time that evening, Brian manages to spit out something somewhat akin to a confident statement. "Yes, he's the drummer for the band Sixthdusk." 

"NO WAY!" Jae's voice booms throughout the room, earning all that attention again, and he continues not to care. "I listen to your covers all the time, you guys are awesome! You're playing this Saturday?" 

Dowoon looks between Briand and Jinyoung before looking back to Jae, slowly nodding. "Yeah hyung, did you want to come too?" 

"Of course! We'll all go! It'll be so much fun!" 

Brian swallows. This was bad. He thought they just had to get through this party and they'd be fine, but no, it looked if Dowoon wanted to date Brian, he had to date the whole crew too. Brian's eyes turn apologetic as he gazes on the other, but Dowoon just smiles. 

"It's okay, babe. Really. It'll be fun." 

Brian's heart flutters when Dowoon calls him babe, and his nerves melt away, deciding to trust Dowoon's word on this. 

Everything seems to fall nicely into place, but Jinyoung, like usual, decides to chime in with an extra dollop of information. "Hey, won't Professor Park be there?' 

All eyes fall on Jinyoung with the revelation. Jae looks shocked, which melts into pure excitement of the horndog variety. Brian looks a little unsure, perhaps intimidated, and Dowoon looks just about ready to murder to Jinyoung, who simply shrugs. "What? He said he was going to go, didn't he? He always goes to your band's gigs." 

It was true, Jinyoung and Sungjin both always came out and supported him. Jinyoung, however, had somehow remained dense and hadn't realized that Sungjin had been coming out just so he could take him home after, or fuck him in the makeshift dressing room in the back. Dowoon would never know how they had gone all of those months without Jinyoung ever finding out, but it would've been nice if he had found out so he would at least know not to announce to his current boyfriend that his ex fuck toy would be coming this weekend. 

Wonpil had reappeared at the mention of Professor Park, however, and him and Jae both had stars in their eyes at just the thought of being around the prof outside of campus. Maybe this could work to Dowoon's benefit? 

He leans over to Brian, lowering his voice. "Your friends are crushing on Sungjin, right? Maybe I can set one of them up with him?" 

Brian looks both surprised and slightly impressed when he meets Dowoon's calculating eyes. A fresh smile swipes over his lips, and he pecks his boyfriend's cheek. "Smart thinking. I like it. Which one though?" 

Brian's eyes scan over both Jae and Wonpil. The two of them were like night and day physically. Their personalities were pretty contrasted as well. Both were completely different from Dowoon as well, how in the world would they be able to tell which one was Sungjin's type? 

Dowoon shrugs. "Why not both?"

"Both!?" 

Dowoon nods. "Yeah, I'm sure he'd be open to it. He always talked about doing threesomes with me, but he never found anyone he liked enough to join us." 

Brian chokes, the new information throwing him for a whole bowl of fruit loops. He knew Sungjin and Dowoon had just been sleeping together and that it had been.. wild, but just how wild was this man? "Threesomes?"

Dowoon nods casually, finding it completely normal that his ex fuck buddy had desires for multiple partners at once. Brian's left rather speechless, but the thought of seeing both Wonpil and Jae's faces if and when Sungjin asks both of them to sleep with him at the same time is far too amusing to him. "If you think it's something he'd go for, why not I guess?" 

Dowoon looks rather relieved about Brian's response. He didn't want him thinking there was still something going on between him and Sungjin. As much as Sungjin may have wanted to keep things going with Dowoon, the younger knew he wanted something different for himself than what he had with the Professor. He especially didn't want things between him and Brian spoiled, because so far? Brian was ticking off everything he wanted in a boyfriend. 

Thankfully, Jae and Wonpil had been too preoccupied to notice Dowoon and Brian's planning for Saturday. They were busy gushing over Sungjin yet again, with Jinyoung cringing in the background. Dowoon takes the opportunity to be a little bolder - perhaps that beer he had choked down to impress Jae was starting to hit him a little - and he slides his arms around Brian's neck, tugging him in closer. 

"Since we're at a party and all, we should probably try and look the part right?" 

Brian's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but he definitely isn't pulling back or rejecting the advance. "Oh? And how do we do that?"

Dowoon tilts his head in that cute way of his, his smile turning slightly mischievous. "Wanna make out?"

As if Brian's cheeks weren't set aflame before, they were now, but he doesn't want to keep being his panicked, jittery self every time he was caught off guard or hit on like this. He slides his hands over Dowoon's hips, securing him there in his hold. He leans in, playfully brushing his nose against the other's, mumbling a soft 'sure' before pressing his lips against Dowoon's. Both sets of eyes flutter closed as their lips connect, and it takes all of Brian's strength and willpower not to grin stupidly into the kiss, otherwise it'd just be a bunch of teeth going on. He relaxes, and melts into Dowoon's lips, feeling his fingers begin to tangle into his hair. Brian hums against his lips in appreciation, tugging him closer so he's flush against his strong chest. He's about to slip his tongue into his mouth when he suddenly hears a bunch of cat-calling behind him. He parts, turning to look at who was jeering, sighing out when he sees just who it is. 

Jaebeom. Of course. 

"Yes? Can I help you?" Brian's not happy, he was finally getting to just focus on Dowoon, who had now shyly slid his face into Brian's neck to hide. If Brian wasn't busy being annoyed with Jaebeom he would've been cooing at how cute Dowoon was being now. Usually Dowoon was the confident one between the two of them, so this side of him was pretty sweet. 

Jaebeom smirks, with Jinyoung right behind him. "You two look right at home."

Brian rolls his eyes, running his hand up and down over Dowoon's back, his other hand slipping into the back pocket of Dowoon's jeans. "And?"

Jaebeom laughs, eyes crinkled with delight. "Damn, okay then. Sorry, didn't meant to interrupt. Except I did, because this is cute as hell." 

Brian sighs, but he can't fight the small smile that graces his lips. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks. Why don't you go make out with your own boyfriend?" Brian gestures to Jinyoung with his chin, and the two men both look at each other simultaneously, blush like mad men, and then shrink away from each other. Brian beams with pride. 

"Yeah, not so fun, is it?" He heckles, his voice turning nasally with a devious tone. 

Jaebeom rolls his eyes. "Shut up." He then turns to Jinyoung, whispering something in his ear before moving off to a different part of the room. 

Jinyoung offers half a smile to the couple. "Why don't you two get out of here? I think everyone's distracted enough. Plus... our place is free?" He looks to Dowoon, eyebrows raising suggestively. With that, Jinyoung disappears off into the crowded room himself, leaving Brian and Dowoon to stand there all cuddled up, and finally alone. 

"Well, what do you say? Should we get out of here? I can drop you off at your place.." Brian offers, not wanting to pressure Dowoon into anything. 

Dowoon doesn't move from his spot in Brian's neck, way too comfortable to want to move. "Or you could come over for a bit? I don't think we'll get interrupted if we go make out at my place." 

Brian bites his lip, then nods. "Sounds like a plan to me." 

And without so much as a goodbye, the two sneak out of the party and off to their own little world. 


End file.
